


Perchance to Dream

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis, Tenimyu
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, RPG, Real people, Tenimyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimeru hasn't been getting much sleep lately ....</p><p>This is the result of a phrase prompt.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.</p><p>Note:  The setting mentioned in the fic is based in the Alternate Universe in one of my and Michiru’s verbal RPGs and is not canon.  Relationships have been manipulated and ages have been altered.  None of this ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

Perchance to Dream (AU Tenimyu)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

“We’re here, kid.”

Kimeru’s eyes blinked open and for a moment, he didn’t know where ‘here’ was. Then he remembered that he’d taken a cab from the concert hall to his new residence in Hotel School. It wasn’t until after he’d paid the driver and was reaching for the door of the school when he spotted the tracking bracelet on his wrist and groaned. He could have just pressed the transporter button and been back in his room instantly instead of wasting time and money with a cab. He obviously hadn’t been at the school long enough to remember all the quirks of his new situation yet.

The suite he shared with several of the Prince of Tennis musical actors was quiet – they weren’t back yet from their rehearsal. As the eldest of the bunch at seventeen, Kimeru sometimes still felt a pang of envy for having graduated from the Tenimyus. He had played both Fuji and Ryoma on different occasions in the musicals, and had the time of his life doing so. Not that he would give up his very successful solo music career for anything, but the camaraderie of the myus was special.

Silly, he scolded himself, you LIVE here with them. It’s not like you’re excluded entirely just because you’re not part of the actual shows. He concluded that he was overtired and not thinking clearly.

The young Jpop star hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep lately, what with his own late-night concerts, and this prison of a school forcing him into early-morning classes that he thought were long abandoned. At least now he’d be able to go to bed and get some rest before the others came back.

First in order was a nice hot bath. He stole some bath salts from Date Kouji’s room and sprinkled them over the water as it filled, then sank into it. Oh, that feels wonderful, he thought as he slowly ran a washcloth up and down an extended leg. He could feel his entire body relaxing, and his already sleep-deprived brain was starting to attain a pleasant fuzziness.

He decided he’d better not stay in the bath too long lest he fall asleep and drown.

Kimeru finished his bath and dried off, humming one of the songs from his new ‘Glorious’ album. He caught sight of the clock and sighed. Even with his good intentions, he was going to bed far too late to be getting up for school. And the teachers would expect him to not only be awake, but alert! Lotsa luck, he mused.

He had just crawled under the covers with the hope of catching at least a few hours of sleep when he heard the unmistakable sound of the other boys returning. It appeared he wasn’t going to be falling asleep in a quiet suite, either.

The bedroom door opened and his roommate and boyfriend, Araki Hirofumi slipped inside. “Hi beautiful.” He smiled at Kimeru and leaned back against the door to close it, then approached the bed, shedding clothes as he moved. As far as Kimeru was concerned, Araki never walked; he prowled. And at that moment, he was sliding onto their bed, his eyes never leaving the singer’s. “Did you miss me?”

“You know I did.” Entwining his arms around the other boy’s neck, Kimeru kissed him deeply. He wasn’t likely to get any sleep at all now, but for more of this, it was a sacrifice he would gladly make.

\--

(Phrase prompt: Sleep-deprived)

(2006)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
